The Forgetten Brothers Saga: Denmarks Feelings
by YAOIfangirl1996
Summary: -You can't keep those feelings inside Mathias! You can't keep acting like you don't understand those insults..And later drown yourself in alchol- He knew that Ned was right but he would never admit it, not to anyone incuilding himself
1. Chap 1

**The main character is Denmark but Netherlands is important to.. I just can't write about one and not mention the other ;A;**

* * *

Denmark POV

It was raining again, looking out the window of the train he knew that the Nation was like this, you could think he was sadden but the thunder soon changed his mind.. He was pissed... Has if Netherlands could be sadden... An other thunder.. A strong one, Netherlands human name Jan Der Vrede is. ROYALY. PISSED.

Netherlands was never pissed because of his own life, it's was always others people trouble's that made him into a bad mood, this time it was his life.. His trouble.. Mathias Kohler's live.. Denmarks live.

Walking to the dutch house, the guilt was growing inside him, he knew that this weather was the cause of Den's problems.. He shouldn't have drink so much that night and trow out all his problems... And most likely he shouldn't have falling into his knees, crying when he was sober...

Finally arriving at the house, hoping to get the dutch man's mood better, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, five minutes later the door opened, and revealing the owner of the house, a tall, very tall Dutch man with his hair messier then Den's, with a frown placed on his face that could be mistaken with something permanent.

Finally, almost choking at his words, he asked:

- Hey Neth, how is it buddy?- Putting a oversized smile trying to make the dutch man stop frowning, sadly it didn't work and guilt kept growing inside him.

- I should ask you that question Godverdomme- Running his hand trough his hair and singed, than continued You can't keep smiling like nothing affects you, as if you were stupid and don't understand anything... You just can't... I can't see you breaking every time and drowning yourself in alcohol!-

Smiling sadly tilting his head to the side he answered I cannot disturb other with my problems... I can't do that Jan.. I can't...-

- Idiot! They are the cause of it! Stop it, you can't keep going on like this. It's unhealty...- He knew that Jan was right, that he couldn't keep on like that, but he would never admit that to anyone nor himself.

Going inside the house of the Dutch's man house, he looked around, only seeing a complete mess, that for a Neth was weird, even scary- This is new for you...- Jan didn't answer, only staring at him. He had to turn around, he couldn't continue to stare in those green eyes, to honest for the Danish, he could stare in them for too long, not after creating the web of lies, he hated that concern. He hated it, he was big enough to take care of himself he didn't need Neth to act like his mother.

Walking slowly, moving a bit his shoulders to the left to the right, looking down and his hands behind his back, until he was in front of the taller person, looking up, light blue looking into light green, standing on his tips, leaning a bit to neth coming near him until his face was away from neth's for a ich he said- Say neth.. Make me forget for a while, Vær?- (T: Please).

* * *

***^* It wasn't my intention to make Ned x Den but I couldn't resist... Wanna see the details of it? Or not? Your choose but say it soon or else it will be too late ;3**

**Please kindly review**


	2. Chap 2

**Yes I know what Vrede means in dutch as well in Danish, it was my great-grandma's last name I found it suited for him ;3 Thank you for reading :3**

* * *

Leaning forward to the dutch man, arms sneaking around his neck and started kissing him softly.

- Den.. Don't do this - Between the kisses - We can't keep doing this.. - Even against it, he putted his arm around the Danish waist anyway.

- Please... Just let me forget... - He stopped kissing and left his head resting against Jan's chest, placing his hands on his friend's shoulder.

- Then cry... - hugging Mathias closer to him, resting his head on the others shoulder, snuggling a bit to bring comfort to the Danish men, wishing he could make him feel better, protect him against harsh words, from pain. From, sadly, his family.

- If I start crying.. I won't be able to stop, I would break into pathetic pieces.. I can't...- Leting his body in hands of the Dutch, knees giving in, arms hanging to each side feeling already broke.

- Then cry.. Cry your heart out, I will whip away all your tears, protect you when your weak, you know that -

Sadly he knew, he knew that the other would do anything for him. It started all as friends, just buddies.. Then Brothers... Then friends with benefits... But he knew the dutch man was falling him... He didn't know what he, himself, was feeling.. But the true feeling was that, he was the men he most trusted, he could tell him his fears.. All his secrets, he could show his worths side and he would still be next to him.

But.. was it love? Or was it because he had nobody else beside him..He felt safe with Jan's arms around him, he felt home when he was next to him, no matter where they were. In his arms, always in his arms...

- Neth.. Please don't make me so weak.. I'm good against pain.. But I'm weak against kindness.. Even more if it's you - Laying like a doll in Neths arms, without straight, without life force.

- I'm honored to be your weak point - Chuckles and picked him up in bridal style, walking trough the house, to the couch.

Leaning his head on the dutch man's shoulder feeling exhausted, snuggling against's him. - Comfy Den?- the only answer he got was a soft mumbling, looking down he saw that the Danish male was asleep. _Cute view..._

Turning around he went upstairs and lay the Danish down, covering him with the duvet, he sat down next to him and took a look at the peaceful sleeping Den.._If only he always looked like this.._

The Danish suffered a lot trough history, he didn't quiet know if he loved the Danish like a lover or just that so-close person, running stressful his hand trough his hair he was about to stand up when Den grabbed his hand - D-don't leave me alone...- Even if it was obvious that the Danish was asleep he couldn't leave him alone, he suspired and got under sheets next to the Danish, hugging him close, he kissed his forehead - Welterusten Mathias...- And felt to sleep next to his friend, or love.. He just has to order is feelings to know.. Hopefully..

* * *

**Thank you for not leaving and to read the story ;3 what do you think what will happen next? What do you want to happen next? **

**Please review ;3  
**


End file.
